youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ahoy
Stuart Brown, better known online as Ahoy (formerly XboxAhoy) is an English YouTuber who posts video essays about video games, as well as the weapons that feature in them. About In the early days of the channel, Ahoy's content was focused on publishing weapon guides for the various weapons available in the Call of Duty franchise of games, with every weapon receiving an in-depth guide to its strengths and weaknesses of every weapon in the multiplayer mode for Modern Warfare 2, Black Ops and Black Ops 2. This changed in August 2013 when Ahoy published the video Which Video Game Introduced Dual Wielding?, in which he investigated when dual wielding of weapons became so prevalent in video games, while also looking further afield at the films such as the "bullet ballet" of John Woo or The Matrix for popularising the dual wielding of weapons in cinema. While he did continue his CoD weapon guides for Ghosts after this video was released, from this point on Ahoy's content started to broaden., not just in terms of weapon guides for non-''CoD'' games such as Titanfall, Wolfenstein: The New Order and Enemy Front, but the video essays became more prevalent. RetroAhoy Initially started as a second channel for the non-''CoD'' weapons videos, RetroAhoy was a series of videos discussing classic games of previous eras that were posted between 2011–12. Once the main channel pivoted away from this type of content and more towards video essays, which included new and more in-depth RetroAhoy videos, the original videos were re-uploaded to the main channel to consolidate his content, while the RetroAhoy channel currently lies dormant. Videos reuploaded from RetroAhoy channel *''Ant Attack'' *''Pinball Dreams'' *''Galaxian'' *''Carmageddon'' *''Lemmings'' *''Road Rash'' *''Dizzy'' *''Soul Edge'' *''Syndicate'' Videos created for Ahoy channel *''Half-Life'' *''Wolfenstein 3D'' *''Doom'' *''Quake'' *''The Secret of Monkey Island'' Iconic Arms The knowledge that was picked up for the CoD weapons videos was not put to waste, however, and was put to use with the Iconic Arms series of videos which delve into the development and service history of real-life weapons coupled with their depiction in video games and other media, as the latter all too often informs the latter such as Dirty Harry informing so much of what people know about the Magnum revolver or the Minigun being informed by Predator and Terminator 2. To date several series of Iconic Arms have been produced, taking in weapons from various eras that ranged from the bow & arrow to the Tommy gun to the rocket launcher Iconic Arms: Season One *Desert Eagle *AK47 *Arctic Warfare *Beretta 92 *Double-barrelled shotgun *M1 Garand *MP5 Iconic Arms: Season Two *M16 *Magnum Revolver *SPAS-12 *Minigun *Uzi *M1911 Iconic Arms: Season Three *FAL *Thompson *Bow & Arrow *M60 *Rocket Launcher *P90 Iconic Arms: Season Four *MP40 *Glock A Brief History of... As the channel was pivoting towards the video essay style of content, Ahoy started to post videos that offered a slice of various aspects of gaming history, ranging from video gaming itself to factors which affected the industry in other ways, be it the introduction of gore into video games that eventually led to the ESRB being introduced in the wake of controversies about Doom and Mortal Kombat in the early 1990s, to the history of how piracy (that's actual pirates, not people pirating games) has been depicted throughout the history of the games industry. Specials Outside of the channel's main themes, there are also one-off videos taking an in-depth look at a particular subject. The best-known of these, and indeed the most-viewed video on the channel, is POLYBIUS - The Video Game That Doesn't Exist which tackles the urban legend of a video game cabinet causing children in early-80s Portland to experience all manner of psychoactive effects such as seizures, hallucinations and night terrors. Delving into everything that is known about the game, with a little assistance from Larry Bundy Jr and former Official Xbox Magazine editor and Dan Amrich, every last detail is brought up, discussed, and considered before coming to the conclusion: the whole thing was a hoax cooked up by Kurt Koller to draw traffic to his site, not only creating the game's listing on his site but feeding GamePro with the details in 2003 to draw more attention to it. Outside of debunking urban legends, other subjects discussed in specials include the North American videos games crash of 1984, while the Amiga is covered in a couple of videos, namely Doomed: The Embers of the Amiga FPS that describes the Amiga's attempts to regain the ground it was rapidly losing to the PC market by trying to create a competitor to Doom on its ageing hardware, while in FLATLINE: How The Amiga Languished takes an in-depth look at the trials and tribulations Commodore faced in trying to establish the Amiga brand in the mid-to-late 1980s. Other channels In addition to the RetroAhoy channel, which has since seen its content re-uploaded to the main channel, there are two additional Ahoy channels Ahoy² hosts the Bonus videos, which are a combination of games news, games reviews and viewer Q&A - all within the same video. While the intention was to post and episode of Bonus every month, due to work commitments the most recent episode of Bonus was posted in July 2017 On the other hand, DrinksAhoy can be best described as Iconic Arms...but instead of weapons, it puts the same focus on alcoholic beverages. To date only two videos have been posted to the channel, with the most recent being a video on Guinness posted in December 2014. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers